Máigugúralgami'ugú
Máigugúralgami'ugú, literally meaning One who is a language and known also as Proto-Magugúr, Proto-Magúr, Magugúr Ngáwg and as Magúr Ngáwg, was a nargdoc language spoken in the Dirich region of Nargd'Hcuthd tens of thousands of years before the formation of the Mithraleenean Empire, though in its later days it had extended into western Mesicarid. It was the ancestor of languages such as Alagma, Máyúraljami'yú, Kálk'á'k Álan'k and many other languages. Its descendants could be found in both Eusiac and Mesicarid. It had a VSO sentence structure, much like the ancient languages of Mithraleen and Donton, however, it was more rigid in its structure. Pronouns In Máigugúralga, the pronouns, and many other words, are formed through agglutination, in which many morphemes are put together to form complex words. Máigkugúlanarigk, for example, is formed from the morphemes máig-kugú-la-na-ri-gk, which means literally is-many-me-not-who-object. The word for the language itself is also agglutinative. Subject Pronouns Object Pronouns Proximal Pronouns Demonstrative Pronouns Interrogative Pronouns Articles Indefinite Definite Nouns As with many languages in Eusiac, Máigugúralgami'ugú had several nounal endings. These nounal endings inflected for case, number and gender. The cases were nominative, ablative, locative, lative, dative and genitive. The nounal endings were ''-gi'', ''-ingi'' and ''-chkigi''. Nounal Endings -gi -ingi -chkigi Common Nouns Verbs Verbs are formed quite simply in Máigugúralgami'ugú. For each verb, there is an infinitive, which normally adheres to an ending shared by many other verbs, such as ''-lá'' verbs. Other verb endings include ''-áin'', ''-agú and -''uúg, with a few other ones which are used rarely. Changes to the system of verbs that use the ending ''-lá'' are numerous and depend on the tense, of which there are five (past, present, future, conditional and conditional perfect), as well as the subject of the verb. For some special verbs, such as ones in which an action is done unto somebody, the object of the verb is also taken into consideration. Such verbs are rare, however. Verbal Endings -lá Past Present Future Conditional -áin Past Present Future Conditional -agú Past Present Future Conditional -uúg Past Present Future Conditional Common Verbs Adjectives Adjectives in Máigugúralgami'ugú changed depending on the gender, case and number of the nouns that they modified, though some adjectival endings changed for the tense of a verb relating to the noun. The adjectival endings were ''-táil'', ''-pái'' and ''-gin''. Adjectival Endings -táil -pái -gin Past Non-Past Common Adjectives Numbers Modifiers Basic Modifiers Conjugation of Cháig and Nacháig Sentence Structure As an agglutinative language, Máigugúralgami'ugú formed sentences through joining morphemes together. Many nouns and verbs were formed through joining separate components into one and this practice was replicated in sentences. There was a VSO sentence structure in the language and this was rigid compared to many other languages. An example of this sentence would be tcháiagúmáigiaalg'ugú'úlch'chkugiaalg'uguú, meaning the man killed the horse. Literally, this could be portrayed as kill-third person singular masculine-person-nominative definite article-horse-neutral dative-dative definite article. In sentences with clauses, the clause was attached to the side of the sentence to which it is closer to. For example, a clause related to a verb would go at the front of a sentence, while one related to an object would go at the end of a sentence. Clauses related to subjects were attached after the verb or before the object. Analytically, this could be displayed as cV©S©Oc. Sentences containing multiple verbs (that is, verbs followed by infinitives) could be written as V2V1SO, in which V2 would be the infinitive. In a sentence with more than two verbs, it could be written as V2V1SOV3. Sentences Category:Languages and Dialects Category:Nargdoc Languages Category:Languages